


Back To You

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Reuniting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: "There is no time. She’s not talking to me, and she’s already in cahoots with Andrea Rojas. I don’t want the company you built from the ground up to be demolished by someone who has no idea how powerful the pen can truly be. It’s time for you to come out of retirement, Cat… CatCo needs you again”Cat hesitated.“Cat…Ineed you.” Kara pleaded.Or,After Kara's fallout with Lena, she turns to the one person that can always make everything better... Cat Grant.





	1. Chapter 1

After everything that had happened with Olivia and the alien hatred, Cat had thought it best to retire. CatCo didn’t need her, and even if it did Lena Luthor would never sell it back to her. Plus, if she were to be honest with herself, seeing Kara every day and not being as important to the reporter as Kara was to Cat, would just be needlessly painful… So, she was a full-time, billionaire mother.

She cooked, she cleaned, she toured the world. But through it all, she mothered, and she monitored Kara’s professional pages, (along with her personal Instagram) so that she could take pride in the woman that she’d become. It was marvelous to see her growth. She was _so_ happy for her; she just wished that she could be a part of it… But Kara needed to grow, needed to _soar_. Not only as Supergirl but as a reporter too; and she couldn’t do that with Cat holding her back as an assistant just to be near her… So, she left, and didn’t come back.

The only communication Cat had with Kara were a few monthly emails and brief text conversations. It stung, and it was hard, but it was what she had expected. Kara was outgrowing her; and although it was painful, Cat was glad for it. Kara’s wellbeing was the most important thing to her.

She was sitting on her balcony in DC, watching the Sunset, and she couldn’t help but wish Kara were there to watch it with her. She took a sip of her first bourbon of the night and tried to imagine just what Kara would say about it.

“It’s a gorgeous view, Miss. Grant.” Came a voice so familiar Cat’s heart leaped to her throat.

It couldn’t be.

She twirled around, and lo and behold, it was the Maiden of Might. Kara Danvers herself, flying right above her balcony in her new and improved panted Supersuit. “Supergirl!” She sawed in awe.

Kara smiled. “Cat.”

“Well don’t just hover there, come down here and give me a hug,” Cat demanded warmly. The hero did as requested with a light chuckle and immediately enveloped Cat in a tight and warm embrace. “The pants are a nice improvement,” Cat added. “You don’t look so satire anymore.”

Kara chuckled. “I’ve missed you.”

Cat’s heart melted. “_Oh_, and I’ve missed _you_.” She whispered reverently, holding tight to the woman that she’d missed _so dearly_.

Eventually, they separated, and Cat studied Kara for a moment. That was when she realized that this visit wasn’t for pleasure… at least not completely, there was an understated pain in Kara’s eyes that set worry into Cat’s heart. “What’s wrong, Darling?”

Kara ignored the question. “How have you been? How’s Carter? Adam?”

Cat let the question go for right then. She was too happy to see Kara to pry at the moment. “They’re doing well. Carter is starting his freshman year at Harvard. Adam and his wife are expecting their third child. Life is going well for the both of them, I’d say. I’m incredibly proud.”

Kara smiled. “That’s good to hear. I’m happy for them both.” She stated happily. But you didn’t answer my first question, how are _you_?” Kara asked again. “How has life in DC been? How’s your retirement?”

Cat had to think because, to be honest… Retirement was boring. “Slow, relaxing, not at all what I had been expecting, but I’m managing to make the most of it.”

Kara’s face fell and she nodded. “Oh, I see. I’m happy for you.”

Cat frowned at Kara’s intonation. She didn’t sound sincere or happy at _all._ “And What about you, Supergirl? How are _you_?”

Kara shrugged. “I’ve been better, but I’ll make it, I guess.”

Cat’s heart fell. “What’s wrong, Darling? Why have you come all this way?”

Kara sighed and placed her hands on the railing, slightly leaning onto it. “Lena Luthor is selling CatCo.”

Cat frowned… “To who? Why would she want to do that? CatCo’s magazine alone brings in two billion a quarter.”

Kara bit her lip and looked away as if she felt guilty. “B-because she found out that I’m Supergirl and she hates me now.”

“Well anyone that sees you in the suit is obviously going to know you’re Supergirl,” Cat said, still playing coy. Cat had absolutely no doubt in her mind that Lena Luthor _didn’t_ hate Kara. No one in their right mind could ever _hate_ her.

Kara sighed. “Cat, I know you know the truth. I heard you call me Supergirl the day that we last said goodbye.”

Cat swallowed thickly. To know that Kara finally trusted her was an honor that she had been craving for years. “Well, _Kara_, I can guarantee you that she doesn’t hate you. She’s probably upset, but if you give her time to calm down, and then tell her why you didn’t tell her, I’m sure that you two will be able to make amends.”

“No.” Kara said as she shook her head. “There is no time. She’s not talking to me, and she’s already in cahoots with Andrea Rojas. I don’t want the company you built from the ground up to be demolished by someone who has no idea how powerful the pen can truly be. It’s time for you to come out of retirement, Cat… CatCo needs you again”

Cat hesitated.

“Cat… _I_ need you.” Kara pleaded.

Cat’s heart thudded in her chest at Kara’s last statement. “You’ve never _needed_ me, Kara. You were always as strong and brilliant as you just were too humble to let yourself shine.”

Kara shook her head. “I needed you to push me to become who I am, I needed your advice, I needed your care. I wouldn’t be who I am today if I hadn’t had you in my life. You helped me grow.”

Cat had to fight back her happy tears. “We helped each other grow.”

“Yes, we did.” Kara agreed. “And now we need to help the world, together. We’re a great team, Cat. Together we can do so much good for the world again.”

Cat debated, she wasn’t sure why. She knew that Kara had her wrapped around her finger. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for Kara. “You’re right.” She agreed. “We can’t let CatCo fall into the wrong hands. I won’t stand for it.”

Kara smiled. “Does this mean you’re going to take back CatCo?”

Cat grinned. “It means the _Queen_ is reclaiming her _throne_. As long as Lena Luthor is willing to sell it back to me, that is.”

“YES!” Kara cheered as she rushed into Cat and engulfed her into a tight embrace. “Thank you so much, Miss. Grant.”

Cat ticked her tongue she hated when Kara called her that. It was too impersonal… Too _formal_. “Kara, never call me that again. I don’t care if favoritism is claimed at the workplace. We’ve been through far too much for us to not use our real names.”

“Well, _Cat_. I can’t wait to work for you again.” Kara replied chirpily, engulfing her once more.

Cat smiled when they pulled apart. “And I can’t wait to work with you again. I’ve missed you, Kara. More than you could possibly understand.”

Kara bit her lip as she smiled and lowered her head. “I’m really glad that the feeling is mutual.”

“I will call Miss Luthor tomorrow to discuss buying back CatCo. I make no promises on her part, but I will do whatever I can to ensure that CatCo comes back to its rightful owner. It was a mistake to sell it and leave, to begin with, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Kara looked at her in confusion. “Then why did you?”

Cat smiled and shook her head. “It’s a long, complicated story that’s due for another time. Right now, however, I’d like to catch up with you and enjoy the rest of the night with you, if you wouldn’t mind?”

Kara shook her head and smiled before she sat down on the balcony couch.

They started talking about a multitude of things. From Carter; to CatCo, to National City, to Alex and her new girlfriend. They talked about Kara’s adventures to space, about how she found her mother again, and they talked about Cat’s time as press secretary. They talked about Kara defeating Reign and the children of Liberty and they talked about her new suit.

All in all, it was a perfect night. They hugged one more time, and Cat watched as Kara flew away.

Her heart was the fullest it had been in years, and she made a promise to herself, that however the buyout went, Cat would stay in Kara’s life for good this time, and if by some miracle she got the courage, she would tell Kara how she felt.

For now, though… She would settle for their renewed friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Cat had been back for a month and had finally gotten to talk to Lena three weeks ago. To Cat’s shock, Lena Luthor had no hesitation selling the company back to Cat. She was even willing to sell it back to her for the same price Cat sold it. It took a lot of convincing, but Cat finally got Lena to agree to allot control of CatCo’s doings to Cat while Lena and Cat’s legal teams were drawing up a mutually beneficial deal… She wasn’t the owner yet, but she would be soon enough, and she’d been back on her throne for the past three weeks.

During the month that she’d been back in National City, she and Kara had grown closer, not in the way Cat had hoped, but their friendship was still blossoming again, and she was eternally grateful that it was.

She sat at her desk, going over the latest layout when there was a knock on her office door. Even before she looked up Cat knew it was Kara… No one but Kara would stay until 7. She looked up and smiled, her heart dancing in her chest. “You know you don’t have to knock, Kara.” Cat said with a chuckle as she shook her head in admiration and stood up from her desk and walked over to the couch in her office.

“Sorry, I’m just tired and wanted to see if you needed anything, before I take off for the night.” Kara responded.

Cat snickered. “You’re not my assistant anymore, Kara. You haven’t been for a long time. Go home, get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Kara came and sat down next to Cat. “I know, but I’d still like to help you out as much as I can. I know how hard you work, and it’s not healthy at times.”

Cat tsked. “When did my health become _your_ concern, Darling? I can take care of myself, there’s no need for you to worry about me.”

Kara shrugged. “I always worry about you. It’s what friends do.”

Cat’s heart melted at the fact that Kara cared so deeply about her, but she never wanted to worry her. “I’m fine, Darling I promise.”

Kara smiled at her in a way that Cat had never seen before… it was grateful, but also seemed confused. “I’m the only person you call Darling.” Kara said in what sounded like awe.

Cat’s face and heart fell. Kara noticed that the term of endearment was set aside only for her, and Cat wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. “Does it make you uncomfortable?”

Kara shook her head and smiled tenderly. “It makes me feel special.” She informed. “I was just wondering… why me?”

Cat was relieved that Kara wasn’t uncomfortable, but she had no idea how to answer Kara’s question. The truth could have a thousand consequences that she wasn’t quite sure she was ready to handle… especially not losing Kara. But, she could tell the girl cared for her a great deal, so she hoped that if Kara didn’t feel the same way, things could still stay friendly between them.

She stood up and took a deep breath. She was scared beyond belief, but she had to believe that Kara wouldn’t hate her. That wasn’t who she was. “Because, I care about you far more than I should.” She admitted, hoping Kara could understand what she was saying and take it in stride. Alas, Kara was oblivious.

Kara furrowed her brows. “What do you mean?”

Cat swallowed thickly. She was terrified, but she needed to do this. It’d been a long time coming, and if this changed Kara’s mind about wanting to work with her again, all she’d have to do was let Lena sell the company to Andrea, and Cat could go back to wistfully thinking about Kara in the drunken solitude of her DC apartment. “I mean... That I want to kiss you. I _always_ want to kiss you, because I’ve been in love with you practically forever.”

Kara froze, and terror coursed through Cat… Had she just ruined everything? Kara shook her head and pulled away from Cat’s hand. “Y-you’re in love with… _me_?” She asked in what appeared to but utter disbelief.

“Of course I am. How could anyone _not_ be? I’ve been in love with you for years. It’s why I left.” Cat admitted, her heart hurting at the thought of Kara not understanding how amazing she truly is.

“Cat… I don’t understand. If you loved me, you didn’t have to leave. You could have told me and I-.” She cut herself off and shook her head. “You could have told me, Cat.”

Cat’s heart cracked. “Darling, I _couldn’t_ stay. I needed you to grow, _I_ needed to grow. But I’m here now. I decided to come back. Nothing is holding me in DC anymore, but _everything_ is calling me back to National City… Back to _you_.”

“You left, Cat. We barely talked for _three years_. Letting me grow and abandoning me are two different things, Cat.” Kara said, not unkindly, just confused.

“I admit I could have handled things _much_ differently… _better_ even. But I’m here now, and I plan to keep it that way.”

Kara looked into Cat’s eyes. “Do you mean it? Are you really _staying_ this time?”

Cat nodded, her heart thudding in her chest. “If you’ll let me.”

Kara smiled so brightly that Cat was amazed. “Of course, I will.” She whispered reverently as she cupped Cat’s face in both of her hands.

Cat bit her lip as butterflies danced in her stomach. “I want to be with you, Kara. Being away from you was so much more painful than I’d realized it would be and having you back in my life has made me realize just how much I love you.”

Kara gave Cat a shaky smile and leaned in to press a kiss to Cat’s forehead. “I want to be with you too.” She stated softly. “But for now, I think we should get used to being in each other’s lives again before we start this. I don’t want to rush us and ruin it all before we even get a chance to begin.”

Cat nodded, hope filling her heart. “Okay.” She whispered.

Kara smiled at her and pushed a stray strand of hair back behind Cat’s ear. “This isn’t a no, Cat… this is a ‘soon’.”

Cat felt elation swipe through her heart. “Soon sounds perfect.” She admitted. “I’ve waited six years, what’s a few more months?”

Kara smiled. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.” She said before standing again. “Now, if you don’t need anything else, I’m going to head home, but we will have to grab a drink together soon, and you should come by game night tomorrow night!”

Cat stood and nodded. Her heart was filled to the brim with happiness. She was promised to have more time with Kara, and that was better than she could have ever hoped for. “That sounds perfect.” She answered, earing a hug and a bright smile from Kara.

“Good, because it sounds pretty great to me too.” Kara replied. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Cat’s cheek, sending shockwaves of yearning and happiness through Cat. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Cat.”

Cat nodded dumbly as she watched Kara leave. “Yes. See you tomorrow.”

And with that, Cat’s hope was raised to an all new high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
